


Do You Want To Get A Condo? [Filk]

by sobieru



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Cover of Do You Want To Get A Condo? fromNight Vale: The Musical
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Do You Want To Get A Condo? [Filk]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Vale: The Musical - Songbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650662) by [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah). 
  * Inspired by [[audio] do you wanna get a condo?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171346) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



> Thank you [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery) and [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish) for singing this and inspiring me to do it! I had so much fun!

## Length

02:28 

## Stream

## Music Credits

Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Piano Karaoke Instrumentals) [by Sing2Piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbJJAqDLYbg)

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DZbW7B3MELyXdONi85eM73k7IsBaBY63/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/do-you-want-to-get-a-condo)

| 

**Cover art by me**  
  
---|---


End file.
